kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Friendship Levels
Friendship levels are something of a rating system players have between each other. They are rated on a 1-10 scale, in which 10 is your BFF and 1 is...well that's just bad. If a person is left blank in someone's friendship levels that means they have yet to interact with them. Overview Karina 'Ananta' ★★ Reason: N/A 'Base' ★★★★★ Reason: N/A 'Beuce' ★★★★ Reason: N/A 'Cat' N/A Reason: N/A 'D'daer' N/A Reason: N/A 'Eon' ★★★★★★ Reason: N/A 'Glen' ★★★★ Reason: N/A 'Kaida' N/A Reason: N/A 'Kel' ★★★★★ Reason: N/A 'Kross' ★★★ Reason: N/A 'Hikaru' ★★★★★ Reason: N/A 'Luna' ★★ Reason: N/A Steel ★★★★ Reason: N/A Stratos N/A Reason: N/A Kel 'Ananta' ★★★★★ Reason: N/A 'Base' N/A Reason: N/A 'Beuce' ★★★★ Reason: N/A 'Cat' N/A Reason: N/A 'D'daer' N/A Reason: N/A 'Eon' N/A Reason: N/A 'Glen' ★★★★★ Reason: N/A 'Kaida' N/A Reason: N/A 'Karina' ★★★★★ Reason: N/A 'Kross' ★★★★★ Reason: N/A 'Hikaru' ★★★★★ Reason: N/A 'Luna' ★★★★★★ Reason: N/A Steel ★★★★★ Reason: N/A Stratos ★★★★★ Reason: N/A Kross 'Ananta' N/A Reason: N/A 'Base' N/A Reason: N/A 'Beuce' N/A Reason: N/A 'Cat' N/A Reason: N/A 'D'daer' N/A Reason: N/A 'Eon' N/A Reason: N/A 'Glen' N/A Reason: N/A 'Kaida' N/A Reason: N/A 'Karina' N/A Reason: N/A 'Kel' N/A Reason: N/A 'Hikaru' N/A Reason: N/A 'Luna' N/A Reason: N/A Steel N/A Reason: N/A Stratos N/A Reason: N/A Luna 'Ananta' N/A Reason: N/A 'Base' N/A Reason: N/A 'Beuce' N/A Reason: N/A 'Cat' N/A Reason: N/A 'D'daer' N/A Reason: N/A 'Eon' N/A Reason: N/A 'Glen' N/A Reason: N/A 'Kaida' N/A Reason: N/A 'Karina' N/A Reason: N/A 'Kel' N/A Reason: N/A 'Kross' N/A Reason: N/A 'Hikaru' N/A Reason: N/A Steel N/A Reason: N/A Stratos N/A Reason: N/A Steel 'Ananta' ★★★★★★★★★ Reason: Ananta, in Steel's opinion, is a very dependable person. For one thing, she didn't skip straight to judgement on his dark form, for which he is thankful. She also proved very focused and capable during their mission together, even if she did go off on him a few times. Lastly, she is the only one so far to have seen his secret (even if it was only at it's basest), and she actually helped hide it from the others. She didn't even spare more than a second to look herself. 'Base' ★★★★★★★★ Reason: Base is seen as invaluable source of strategic intellect, witty banter, and team morale. He can easily make any mission bearable and he is greatly impressed with the mage's teaching skills. His taking in D'daear as an apprentice of sorts shows responsibility. Base's own weariness towards Steel does nothing to tarnish the latter's respect for him as a friend and strategical asset. However, it does breed in what is, on Steel's part, an entirely unconscious lack of an eighth star. 'Beuce' ★★★★ Reason: Steel has yet to actually interact with this wielder, but has both seen and heard some good things about him. Expects his ranking to go up in the near future. 'Cat' ★★★★★★★ Reason: Cat has demonstrated excellent field performance, as well as exemplary leadership skills. She is friendly and cheerful, as well as perfectly willing to accept the others as they are. That scores you a lot of points in his book. 'D'daer' ★★★★★★ Reason: Friendly, willing to learn, and determined to improve his skills. With a teacher such as Base, he will no doubt become one of the greatest of all of them. He also reminds Steel of someone close, if only for his younger age(Though physically Steel appears to be the younger one), and open mindedness. 'Eon' ★★★★★ Reason: A strong-hearted and dependable child. He senses that Eon may have a slight fear of him, but also a skeptical reservation originating from his eccentric nature that directly counteracts it. Overall, he cannot question his skill or rock hard defenses. A welcome addition to any combat situation. 'Glen' ★★★★★★ Reason: Skilled in combat, as well as naturally curious. Seems to try and think outside the box to solve matters at hand, as well as the puzzle that is "The Bigger Picture." An important mindset if ever there was one. 'Kaida' N/A Reason: He looks forward to meeting this mysterious wielder in person before passing judgement. 'Karina' ★★★ Reason: In a way, he gets her. In another way, he doesn't. He expects emotional issues to eventually clear out, but if she prefers he back off, he will. However, that doesn't change the fact that she is the subject of several satirical comments in his mind. He still respects her though, of course. 'Kel' ★★★★★★★★★★ Reason: Kel's indifference is seen as something of blessing by Steel. Though the weilder allows his emotions to dictate his goals, he does not allow them to dictate his actions. He seems to understand everything quite clearly. That will be good if anything comes up and Steel has to kill him. It means that Kel will understand why, and fight back to the best of his ability. On a side note, he also seems to subconsciously realize just how screwy Steel really is. All very admirable traits. 'Kross' ★★★★★ Reason: A kind and serious person who does his best to help others and solve the situation that is at hand. Spaces out occasionally, but his heart is in the right place. 'Hikaru' ★★★★ Reason: He seems like a capable leader, but also a tad distracted since he doesn't always pay much attention to his companions. He does try his best however, and is vigilant for any source of danger. No doubt this leads to deep thoughts that don't always leave room for conversation. Overall, he respects him very much, and hopes to get to know him better in the future. 'Luna' ★★★★★★★★★★ Reason: Something that he will never disclose, for reasons he can't say, is that he sees her as a sort of family member. He wishes to do whatever he can to help her and tries to keep a respectful distance at the same time, seeing as the reasons he views her that way are personal, and he doesn't want to be pushy. They don't necessarily talk much to each other, but, being him, that isn't really a problem. Stratos ★★★★★★★ Reason: He would never admit it, but he was severely impressed with Stratos ability to survive after crashing that badly. He is somewhat grateful that he was there to see the ranks grow a bit, and really just finds something likable about the wielder. He also seems quite capable thus far. Stratos 'Ananta' ★★★★★★ Reason: N/A 'Base' N/A Reason: N/A 'Beuce' ★★★★★★★★ Reason: N/A 'Cat' N/A Reason: N/A 'D'daer' N/A Reason: N/A 'Eon' N/A Reason: N/A 'Glen' ★★★★★ Reason: N/A 'Kaida' N/A Reason: N/A 'Karina' N/A Reason: N/A 'Kel' ★★★★★★★ Reason: N/A 'Kross' N/A Reason: N/A 'Hikaru' N/A Reason: N/A 'Luna' N/A Reason: N/A Steel ★★★★★ Reason: N/A |}